


Billy's note

by MyFantasyIsMyCreation



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, My writing is awful ngl, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, POV Second Person, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasyIsMyCreation/pseuds/MyFantasyIsMyCreation
Summary: Basically Nuggets mission but in his POV which is for some reason 2nd POV because I thought I could challenge myself. I heavily regret that decision.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Billy's note

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is stupid but you should know the gist of it. If you don't, then SPOILERS! For you really. Why are you using fanfiction to find out about a fandom oml. But I shouldn't judge. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The day starts off as normal for you, Nugget. The day starts off great. You get a new friend (in exchange for the pink flower Cindy gave them), and they haven't devoured the nugget of friendship at all yet! And you wonder if they ever will! But after that you gave them a small strange device. You do not know how it works though the principle seems to hear stuff on it. You don’t know how the principle knows about your conversations about poor Billy, but you’ve lost a lot of care a long time ago. You wonder for some reason. Most people who go to the principal's office don’t come back out. Though, for some reason, you just know your new friend will come back out if you send them. You don’t want to try.

You're sad, you don’t know what happens to the little kids who go in there and you definitely don’t want it to happen to your new friend.

You don't know what to call your new friend, and it's already morning time! You feel disappointed with yourself. But, when you asked they just shrugged it off and said to call them whatever. So you decided, you’ll call them ‘Nugget’s Minion.’ They laughed at that, but said to call them a name and not branch off of another name. You don’t know what that means. 

Your friend gives you examples, like ‘River’ or ‘Alex,’ short for either ‘Alexander’ or ‘Alexandra.’ You don’t know their gender and they refuse to answer your question so you’ll just assume their pronouns or something are they/them. They like that, so you continue. You decided you’ll call them ‘Protag,’ while they were giving the teacher the pills (the ones that help you forget about poor Billy, but makes the teacher woozy) to get the second nugget of friendship.

You can’t help but applaud them for their smartness, and be prideful that you’ve got a nice and smart friend... 

You take your last sentence back.

When you gave Protag the letter to the pretty Lily, somehow gaining her trust. You think they got her trust by showing her the gum Cindy was gonna stick in her hair. You think. But maybe not. You forgot one simple detail. You're in kindergarten! Most children here don’t know how to read! You suffer quietly as the pretty Lily moves up from her seat and shows the teacher the letter. You almost wish it were anonymous. But that would raise suspicion and no doubt that anyone would understand it were yours because of your abnormal writing, and your big signature at the bottom left page of whatever you're writing on. 

Anyways, Protag thought that it would be a great idea to mess with you and let the pretty Lily go to the evil teacher to read the letter. Still, you can’t help but also blame yourself because you should’ve thought of that. Not like you’ll ever admit it though. 

Your friend goes up to you and says something along the lines of, “I delivered the letter.” Which could not have been more obvious. But! Even though it was less than ideal, they still gave the letter. So you gave them another nugget of friendship as a token of appreciation. You ask them to meet you at lunch for another nugget of friendship.


End file.
